Snowed in
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: The countries get snowed in at a world meeting! Convenient for the Prussian looking to make a move on the Canadian. Sorry bad summary. Yaoi


**So this is something I wrote in my free time. It's just a one shot and I didn't really grammar check it so sorry if it's bad in that aspect. **

**The last fic I wrote, I had a lot of trouble getting the separations to show so I just used the facebook statuses as a way to do it instead.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Alfred (Hero) Jones **At the world meeting :/

about a minute ago via Mobile Web · Comment · Like

Matthew stared at his cell phone. The meeting was uneventful as always. He sat back and watched as Alfred was text rather than listening to Germany's presentation. Frankly Matthew wasn't really listening either; staring at his brother seemed more interesting somehow.

"Gilbert! Pay attention!" Ludwig bellowed as the man sitting next to Matthew slumped onto the table. Matthew couldn't help, but smile. If there was anyone who could get on Ludwig's nerves it was definitely his brother. They reminded him of Alfred and himself at times.

Ludwig was in front of the two of them in a moment. He smacked his brother with a book quickly before returning to his presentation. Matthew watched as Gilbert slowly raised his head like he would always after Ludwig hit him. The difference today was that Gilbert for some reason turned his head and looked directly at Matthew.

Matthew blushed at the sudden acknowledgment of his existence. Matthew and Gilbert had sat next to each other in plenty of meetings before, but as far as Matthew knew; Gilbert had never looked in his direction before. Matthew tried not to watch as Gilbert sat up right still looking at him, scrutinizing him, or maybe he wasn't looking at all anymore and Matthew was just paranoid.

Gilbert swiftly opened a notebook he'd been using as a pillow, and scribbling down a few choice words used the corner to poke Matthew's elbow. Matthew looked and then registered what was happening. This suddenly felt like high school all over again.

_Are you actually listening to him?_

Matthew read quickly. He pulled a pen from his coat pocket.

_Not really. Isn't this a little childish though?_

Gilbert scowled at that before responding.

_No, it isn't. Nothing the awesome me does is childish. Besides it'll keep me awake unlike Al over there._

Matthew turned his head to see Alfred's head drifting towards the desk as his elbow slid along the clean wood.

_At least he's being quiet..._

Gilbert smirks at Matthew's little comment. This somehow made Matthew really happy. Then again taking a pass at Alfred usually made him happy.

_Good point. Do you know him well?_

Matthew was minutely horrified. Did Gilbert actually not know who Matthew was?

_Do you know who I am?_

Gilbert blinked for a moment.

_I know your name is Matthew._

Matthew stared at the page. Gilbert only knew his first name? So he didn't know him as Alfred's brother, or Arthur and Francis's son?

_I'm Canada. Nice to meet you._

Gilbert looked surprised.

_Wait... You're Alfred's little brother?_

_ Yes._

Matthew awaited some kind of reply, but noticed Gilbert looking at Alfred.

_How is that even remotely possible?_

Matthew tilted his head.

_Why is that so unbelievable?_

Gilbert took a moment before responding.

_Because you're much more awesome than him._

Matthew giggled and then quickly cut himself off for making such an embarrassing noise.

_Alfred's not that bad._

Gilbert laughed quietly at Matthew's embarrassed gestures. Ludwig was still going on about some economic problem in Europe as he realized Alfred was falling asleep. Matthew and Gilbert watched as Ludwig produced a ruler from a desk at the head of the room and proceeded to thawp Alfred on the head with it.

_I have a better question; how did you survive being raised by Francis?_

Matthew thought back to the time he spent under Francis's rule. It wasn't really that bad, despite having to spend a lot of time with Francis and Matthew, shortly after, received his independence.

_Aren't you friends with him?_

Gilbert laughed.

_Yes, but there's a big difference in being friends and being raised by someone._

Matthew thought about it for a moment.

_There really wasn't a difference with Francis..._

Gilbert chuckled. Matthew was almost jealous at the way Gilbert laughed. He sounded like a guy when he laughed. Matthew sounded like a thirteen year old girl whenever he laughed.

"And with that the meeting has been concluded. Sleeping arrangements are different since we have to room multiple countries in one room;" Ludwig explained, "so the room assignments are as follows, Japan and Greece, Hungary and Austria, North Italy and I, South Italy and Spain, England and America, Canada and Prussia..." Matthew perked up at the sound of his name.

"Looks like we're rooming together." Gilbert noted as he closed the notebook they'd been writing in. Kumajiro poked his head out from under the desk.

"Oh we are?" Matthew replied. He honestly hadn't realized. As quiet as he was, it didn't necessarily make him a good listener.

"Who are you?" Kuma mumbled as he climbed onto Matthew's lap like a child.

"I'm your owner, Matthew..." Matthew replied quickly.

"What is that?" Gilbert asked as Matthew stood and Kumajiro crawled to hang off of Matthew's shoulder.

"A polar bear," Matthew answered simply as he picked up his bag and walked towards the door.

"A polar bear?" Gilbert questioned quietly as he followed Matthew.

Gilbert followed Matthew to their hotel room absentmindedly. He'd always intended to talk to Matthew before, but he never had. The boy seemed strange to him. He was quiet, but had a definite opinion. It helped that he was cute too. His hair was a real light brown and his eyes seemed to be a violet color more than the blue they probably really were. He wore rounded glasses and had a stray curl that bounced as he walked.

"So what is that on your head exactly?" Matthew asked gesturing to the tiny yellow puff of feathers perched on Gilbert's head.

"Oh just Gilbird," Gilbert responds removing the little bird from his head and holding him out for Matthew to see.

"And you thought my polar bear was strange?" Matthew asked. Gilbert stopped a little embarrassed for some reason.

"Gilbird's small though," He said placing the bird back on his head.

"Here's our room," Matthew stated in an attempt to change the subject. He hurriedly opened the door to the room and walked inside to find their bags already placed on each of the beds. Matthew placed Kuma on the bed. Tired from carrying the bear, Matthew flopped on the bed and laid his head on Kuma who'd already curled into a ball…

"Damn, it's cold in here," Gilbert shivered as he crawled onto his bed. He sat in front of his suit case as he unzipped and started to look through a few things.

"Ugh," Gilbert flopped back onto the bed.

"Something wrong?" Matthew murmured.

"West and I have the same suit case," Gilbert replied tiredly.

"I don't see the problem..." Matthew muttered.

"This is his bag," Gilbert pressed his hands against his eyes.

"Shouldn't you go take it back?" Matthew asked.

"No, he'll come get it," Gilbert responded as he sat up again.

"How do you know?" Matthew asked turning onto his side to pet Kumajiro's head.

"Well, there's a bottle of lube in here and I don't think he's getting any from Feli without it," Gilbert stated. Matthew laughed and sat up quickly.

"Want to make a bet out of it?" Matthew liked gambling when it was for non monetary values.

"And by that you mean...?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow at Matthew.

"I mean we bet on how long it will take for Germany to come here to get his suitcase. Whoever wins owes the other something. Get it?" Matthew explained.

"Oh I see. Well, I'd say Westen will be here in two and a half minutes," Gilbert said confidently.

"Fine, I say six minutes," Matthew offered as he looked at his watch.

"So whose ever closest wins right?" Gilbert asked after a moment.

"Yes, why?" Matthew responded; scratching Kuma's ears.

"I think I might be off..." Gilbert muttered as there was a knock at the door. Gilbert stood and walked over to the door before swinging it open. Ludwig stood holding an identical black bag to the one that was resting on Gilbert's bed.

"You have my bag," Ludwig murmured to Gilbert. Gilbert took the bag from Ludwig and walked it back to his bed; exchanging it for the bag that had been placed there by the bell hop. He then carried the bag back to Ludwig handing it to him with a smile.

"Have fun tonight West," Gilbert purred at his brother. Ludwig's face was red, a shock rising onto it, but before he could even defend himself Gilbert lightly shut the door.

Matthew had been convulsing lightly on the bed in a vague attempt not to laugh. Once he realized Ludwig was gone he began to guffaw loudly as Kumajiro pawed at him in confusion.

"So what do I owe you?" Matthew asked as Gilbert dropped onto his bed again.

"Well, it's late we'll deal with that tomorrow. For now all I want to do is sleep," Gilbert yawned as he started to go through his own bag.

"Okay. Do you mind if I open the window?" Matthew asks getting off his bed.

"No, go ahead," Gilbert responds mindlessly. Matthew walked to the window and slid it open with such ease it flew up.

"Whoa! When did it start to snow?" Matthew exclaimed attempting to push the window down again.

"Close that! It's fucking cold!" Gilbert yelped walking up behind Matthew to help him close the window.

"It won't close," Matthew whined. Gilbert reached his arms around Matthew in an attempt to move the window. Matthew froze for a moment. He could feel Gilbert pressing against his back. His hot breath pinned Matthew against the window as Gilbert tried to hit the window down. Eventually, Gilbert had managed to get the window down to where it was open only a crack, but the cold air still slipped into the room giving it an icy chill.

"I guess that's as good as it gets," Gilbert said huffing as he leaned against the window.

"Um... Gilbert," Matthew mumbled. Gilbert looked down at Matthew and suddenly realized the position they were in.

"Oh sorry," Gilbert said as he backed away from Matthew.

"It's alright," Matthew looked down as he spoke. Matthew had always been the type who gets embarrassed easily, but when it came to Gilbert it seemed particularly bad. Matthew shuffled back towards his bed; removing an extra blanket from under the bed-side table and using it to plug the crack in the window.

"That's a little better, but it'll still be cold in here tonight," Matthew explained. Gilbert walked back over to his bed and picked up his t-shirt and cotton pants.

"Well, that's going to be fun..." He mutters indignantly as he walks into the bathroom.

"Kumajiro, you don't mind sleeping in bed with me do you?" Matthew asks looking at the polar bear who stares back with a quizzical expression.

"I don't know what made me think you'd answer me..." Matthew mumbles at the bear.

Gilbert leaned over the sink in the bathroom, already changed, washing his face with cold water.

"What about him makes me like this?" Gilbert questions himself. Water dripping down his face as he stared into the mirror watching his own reflection. Gilbert had noticed his attraction to Matthew the first time Ludwig had sat them next to each other. It was his brother's last ditch attempt to keep him quiet during the world meetings. If Gilbert sat next to someone who didn't talk much normally he'd just talks at Ludwig while he was trying to speak. However, with Matthew, it was different.

The very first time Gilbert sat next to Matthew he was immediately entranced by the boy's long astray curl, the way he wore his glasses, and even those violet eyes that would shoot him the occasional surprised look. Gilbert couldn't stop himself from staring so he started to put his head down in a totally un-awesome and flustered embarrassment that he tried hard to hide with an attempt at aloofness.

"I should make a move... I asked Ludwig to put us in the same room. I might as well take advantage of it..." Gilbert mutters at the mirror. Suddenly, Gilbert remembers the bet. Matthew owed him something and by Gilbert's definition of the rules that meant _anything_.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom to see Matthew sitting on his bed, already changed, and petting his polar bear. The one thing Gilbert noticed immediately was the draft; it seemed to be getting stronger somehow.

"Man it's cold," Gilbert shivers as he quickly proceeds to remove his bag from his bed so he can crawl under the covers.

"I don't think it's that bad," Matthew replies in a kind of sing song voice. He patted Kumajiro's head in a rhythmic manner smiling as the bear made a face of displeasure.

"Let's just try to sleep," Gilbert said pulling the blankets up to his chin. He tries to think of a way to get in the same bed as Matthew, but comes up short as Matthew and his polar bear climb under the covers. Gilbert lightly closes his eyes and lies on the bed hoping something awesome will magically happen.

"Gilbert," Matthew muttered. Gilbert jumped at the sound of Matthew's voice.

"Yeah?" Gilbert replied trying to pretend like he hadn't been startled. Matthew saw through it, but didn't say anything.

"How... did you know my name?" Matthew whispered.

"I-" Gilbert paused for a moment remembering it. After the first meeting that they'd sat next to each other he'd asked Ludwig. "I... to be honest after the first time we sat next to each other at a world meeting I asked Westen what your name was and he said, 'His name is Matthew. If you don't know his country name you should ask him yourself, arschloch!" Gilbert explained mimicking his brother's voice as he told the story.

Matthew giggled again and promptly stopped himself once more. Gilbert chuckled at Matthew. He wondered why Matthew was so embarrassed of his own laugh. Gilbert thought it was cute.

"So why didn't you ask me until now?" Matthew asked.

"Uh..." Gilbert stared at Gilbird as he rolled down the pillow, "I didn't really think it mattered."

"Oh," Matthew muttered. He tried to hide the hurt, but Gilbert still noticed it.

"No! No! I mean, I didn't want to associate you with anything else before I talked to you myself!" Gilbert corrected. That made Matthew blush as he pressed his face into the pillow hoping Gilbert wasn't looking at him since he wasn't looking at Gilbert anymore.

"God, it's cold in here! How are you comfortable?" Gilbert asked quickly changing the subject.

"Kumajiro puts off a lot of heat," Matthew replies without thinking. Gilbert moves to the edge of his bed his teeth chattering as he stood.

"I want the bear..." He mumbles as he crawls into Matthew's bed.

"What are you doing!" Matthew yelps as Gilbert wraps his arms around him.

"You owe me something from the bet right?" Gilbert asked Matthew as he tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Y-yeah?" Matthew replies.

"I want you to keep me warm!" Gilbert cries and presses his nose into the back of Matthew's neck. If anyone was producing heat now it had to be Matthew. He felt his face heat up as he was pressed in between Kumajiro's warm fur and Gilbert's freezing body. He felt Gilbert's lips brush against the nape of his neck as he shuddered.

"You're freezing get off of me!" Was the leas girly response Matthew could muster. He knew he couldn't tell Gilbert that he was too embarrassed to be in the same bed. He also felt that telling Gilbert that would only make the man try and cuddle him more.

"No way! Share the warmth!" Gilbert smiled gripping on Matthew a little harder. Kumajiro suddenly stood up on the bed and making a huffing noise jumped off. Matthew and Gilbert both stared for a moment before continuing their argument.

"Don't you think this is embarrassing?" Matthew asked pushing Gilbert back by the chest.

"Why is it embarrassing?" Gilbert asked in response, but he knew in the back of his mind that his pale face was just as red as Matthew's in that moment.

"Would you just cut it out!" Matthew yelps and somehow manages to flip himself around so he's facing Gilbert. He notices the red in Gilbert's face as he quickly uses a pillow to smother Matthew- pushing him back onto the bed.

"If you'd stop struggling then this wouldn't be much of a problem!" Gilbert yelped back at Matthew flustered knowing that Matthew had just seen that face.

"This is my bed isn't it, eh?" Matthew bellowed back at Gilbert. Matthew had figured one thing out; he was better off if Gilbert didn't know that he'd noticed. Besides he wasn't wearing his glasses so Gilbert probably assumed that he didn't notice anything.

"Uh, Matthew..." Gilbert mumbled. Matthew forgot he lost all sense of depth perception when he wasn't wearing his glasses. Matthew was pressed up to Gilbert's chest and his lips hung about two inches from Gilbert's.

Gilbert swallowed hard as he stared at Matthew. The boy looked so attractive sitting on his knees and looking up at him with a wide eyed expression. What Gilbert wasn't really expecting was for this boy who looked like a deer in the headlights to quickly wrap his thin arms around his neck and pull Gilbert's lips to his own.

Matthew was probably as shocked about his own actions as Gilbert was. He flinched as soon as their lips touched and worried that Gilbert wouldn't return the kiss as he sat their motionless. Matthew kept his eyes shut tight just hoping for some kind of response.

**Alfred (Hero) Jones **Where in hell did all this snow come from?

Five minutes ago via Mobile Web · Comment · 3 people Like this

** Arthur Kirkland **From the sky you fool

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Francis Bonnefoy**Why so crabby mon amour?

2 minutes ago via Mobile Web · Comment · 5 people Like this

**Arthur Kirkland **I'm not crabby! You frog!

About a minute ago · Comment · Like

Gilbert awoke to the feeling of his feet freezing and the sound of the shower running. He shook out his hair and found that he'd been cuddling with Kumajiro for awhile now. He stood quickly and walked to the door without thinking.

Gilbert wandered the halls for a little while before finding an elevator. He took it down to the lobby to see Germany sitting on a couch drinking coffee.

"Where'd the coffee come from?" Gilbert asked walking past Germany as he pointed to a counter on the far side of the room. Gilbert poured himself a cup before walking back to sit next to Ludwig.

"Guten morgen kleinen bruder." Gilbert sipped his coffee as he read over Ludwig's shoulder.

"Guten morgen," Ludwig replied.

"Where's Feli?" Gilbert rests his head on Ludwig's shoulder as he speaks.

"Why?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow over his glasses at his brother.

"No reason," Gilbert muttered.

"Did you ask for me Germany?" Feliciano asked popping his head up from behind the couch.

"No, it was me." Gilbert responded smiling.

"Ah, well, what can I do for you Germany's bigger brother?" Feliciano happily swung his arms over the back of the couch so he was in between Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Will you go to the flower shop with me for something? I saw one in town." Gilbert asked taking another small swig of his coffee.

"Ve~ didn't you hear? We're all completely snowed in! What were the flower's for?" Feliciano said smiling.

"What? Well, they were for some one. Never mind, I'll figure something else out." Gilbert waved his hand at Feliciano.

"Wait! No! Tell me who!" Feliciano whined as Gilbert stood walking off towards the elevator.

"Verdammen," Gilbert muttered as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Hitting the only floor button he knew would lead him to some kind of help.

Hopping off the elevator, Gilbert walked down the hallway knowing the decision he was making was risky, but he only know one person who could. Gilbert reached the door he was looking for and knocked quietly not wanting to startle the blonde inside.

He could hear the man collecting himself calmly as he wandered up to the door. As the blonde flung the door open Gilbert prepared to either be glommed or hit in the face. Each option was equally possible.

"Mon ami! What can I do for you?" the sober Frenchman surprised Gilbert as he took a step away from his friend.

"Francis, are you feeling alright?" Gilbert asked pressing his hand against his friend's forehead.

"Oui mon ami! Feliks told informed me that you and mon cher Mathieu are finally getting together so I figured you'd be around soon."

"So you stayed sober…?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he passed the man and made his way to the closet.

"What's wrong Gilbert?" Francis asked as Gilbert flung the door to the closet open to reveal that it was empty. Gilbert's shoulders dropped a little.

"Nothing. Anyway how does Feliks know about Mathew and me?" Gilbert asked quickly changing the subject.

"Feliks is the gossip king! Ve~" Gilbert rushed around to see Feliciano giggling from the doorway.

"Feliciano! What are you doing here?" The albino was suddenly embarrassed.

"I knew you were having love troubles so where else would you be?" Feliciano answered simply. The boy was smarter than he acted.

"Anyway mon ami, what were you here for? You wanted help with Mathieu correct?" Francis directed the conversation back to its original purpose.

"Uh yeah about that," Gilbert scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to know something that Matthew likes that I could get him."

"How about pasta!" Feliciano yelped excitedly. Gilbert laughed and patted the boy on the head lovingly.

"Feli, I asked about you not you or Lovino." Gilbert smiled at Feli suddenly thankful for his presence and ability to make things less awkward.

"Mathieu loves anything cute," Francis began, "Don't tell him I told you this because he'd be after me with that hockey stick of his, but he has a soft spot for any adorable little animal you can find."

"Ve~ Is that why carries that bear around?"

"Feli, come with me." The albino grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him quickly out the room, thanking Francis over his shoulder as they went.

Francis stood alone in the room for a moment as though he was making sure they were really gone, then turning to the bed, he smiled and held out his arms.

"You can come out now mon amour."

"Don't call me that you frog!"

**Alfred (Hero) Jones **Totally just walked in on Francis and Arthur making out! . Yuck!

About ten minutes ago via Mobile Web · Comment · 1 person Likes this

**Lovino Romano Vargas **Dislike

Less than a minute ago via Mobile Web · Comment · 26 people Like this

Matthew walked out of the shower to find the hotel room he'd shared with Prussia empty. He couldn't help, but feel a little sad about this not really knowing what he expected when he'd gotten out of the shower. Matthew joined his polar bear on the bed.

The bear had propped itself up like a dog so Matthew could lay his head on the bear's paws. Enjoying the snuggling feeling the bear gave him as it propped its head on top of his own Matthew allowed himself to drift back to sleep in the cold room.

He awoke to the sharp knock on the door. Quickly pulling on a t-shirt the small blond walked up to the door and swiftly opened it.

"Maple!" He yelped as Feliciano pulled him out of the room and started him running down the hallway.

"Feliciano where are you taking me?" Matthew asked as he was pulled into the elevator.

"Alfred wanted to see you for something! So he asked me to get you." Italy stated simply. Matthew sighed and just went along with the ride as he was pulled to his brother down in the lobby.

"Yes Alfred?" Matthew tried to cover the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh hey bro! Whassup?" Alfred smiled at his twin as he turned to face him.

"What do you mean what's up? You called for me." Matthew makes a face as Alfred presses a finger on his chin in thought.

"I don't think I did," Alfred seemed to think allowed as Matthew watched.

"But Feli said-" Matthew turned to find the little Italian boy gone, "Feli?"

Now Matthew was truly confused as he turned around a few times looking for the boy. He'd been following so close up until right now.

"Dude I haven't seen Feliciano all day! He got you good!" Alfred cackled. Matthew watched his brother fall to the floor in laughter before he decided to walk away.

"Ass," Matthew muttered under his breath as he entered the elevator.

However, it was a little funny. Matthew probably would have laughed had it been Alfred or Francis in his position.

Now the little Canadian wandered down the hall to his room. He wondered where Gilbert was as he noticed immediately that the albino still hadn't returned. Matt felt a bit of pain in his chest as he walked towards his bed he kept his eyes on the floor. He hadn't thought that kissing the man last night was a bad idea, but Gilbert did refuse to talk to him after that and went straight to sleep.

"What?" Matthew whispered in shock when he finally looked up to see his bed. The glass bottle of maple syrup was only the first of several things he noticed next was the sight of a newly cleaned Kuma with a ribbon around his neck and Gilbird sitting atop his head ruffling his bright feathers. Finally, Matthew saw the stuffed moose holding a little red heart. He blushed at the little animal before picking it up and pressing his nose into the top of its soft head.

"So cute," Matthew murmured nuzzling the little moose. Being so lost in the softness, Matthew didn't notice the albino sneaking up behind him. He didn't notice Gilbert until the man had his arms all the way around his arms trapping Matthew against his chest.

Matthew squeaked in surprise as Gilbert pressed his nose into against his neck.

"Hi there mein kleiner vogel." Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear. Matthew was frozen in place, still holding the moose to his nose.

"Gil?" Matthew asked.

"The one and awesome." Matthew felt Gilbert smirk against his neck.

"Th-this was you?"

"Ja," Gilbert licked Matthew's neck lightly.

"Je vais tuer Francis," Matthew scorned.

"What?"

"Nothing, je suis content que vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi." Matthew said as he leaned into Gilbert's body. Gilbert took this as an opportunity to send the pair spinning around so he could pin Matthew to the bed across from Kumajiro and Girlbird receiving another satisfying squeak from Matthew.

"I like it when you speak French. But I have no idea what you're saying." Gilbert said as he began to kiss Matthew's neck.

"That's why I do it. So you don't know." Matthew mumbled his breath becoming short as Gilbert worked his tongue up to his ear. Matthew let the moose fall to the floor so he could wrap his arms around Gilbert neck as the albino kissed him.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to force it out of you." Gilbert says as he presses his hand against Matthew's jeans. Matthew hiccupped in pleasure and shock as Gilbert began to rub him through his pants.

"G-Gil," Matthew whined as his pants started to make this all very uncomfortable.

"What? Do you want something?" Gilbert teased as he moved his hand back up to Matt's face before catching him in another kiss. Matthew quickly opened his lips so Gilbert could slip his tongue in. Gilbert moaned into the kiss as Matthew slid his hands down his sides before latching them into the belt loops on his pants.

Matthew could feel himself growing incredibly needy as Gilbert moved him forward on the bed. Grabbing Gilbert's shoulders, Matthew flipped the albino onto his back so he could be on top.

"M-Matt," Gilbert was wide eyed as Matthew sat up on him straddling his legs.

"Eh? Something wrong?" Matthew giggled a little, but didn't stop himself as he normally did. Gilbert sat up, accidentally grinding their hips together causing both to let out little groans of pleasure. The Prussian quickly skims his hand under Matthew's shirt before pulling it over the boy's head. Kissing his chest Gilbert made for the boy's pants next as he began to unbutton and pull at the fabric. Matthew, in the mean time, went about unbuttoning Gilbert's shirt.

"Zieh deine Brille," Gilbert muttered.

"What?" Matthew laughed.

"Sorry, I said take off your glasses," Gilbert repeats as he licks Matthew's chest. Matthew shudders at the thought as he removes the frames from his ears and tosses them onto the bed where his polar bear lay sleeping. As Matthew did so, Gilbert finally managed to get his hands into Matthew's pants wrapping his fingers around the Canadian's dick.

"Mon Dieu!" Matthew yelped as Gilbert pressed down on him before beginning to move his hand up and down.

"Willst du mich? Meine süße kleine hure?" Gilbert purred as he watched the Canadian squirm around on top of him.

"I know that was a question, but I'm not sure how to respond to it." Matthew's words were muddled as he spoke, but Gilbert could still understand.

"Don't worry you don't have to," Gilbert said as he threw Matthew onto his back and removed his pants in one quick motion. Matthew squeaked as Gilbert loomed over him for a moment before pressing his fingers into Matthew's open mouth.

"Lutschen," Gilbert's voice was getting short as he spoke; his breath broken into small gasps as he watched the blonde lick and suck on his fingers.

Matthew hadn't understood what Gilbert had said, but he could infer. The little blonde moved his hands down to Gilbert's pants as he attempted to tug them off. Gilbert laughed him off as he pulled his fingers away from Matt receiving an unhappy groan from the boy. Gil marveled over his work as Matthew stared with lidded eyes at him. That's when Gilbert slipped his first finger inside Matthew.

"Ah!" Matt's eyes shot open as Gilbert added a finger and started to loosen Matthew's entrance. "Ah Gilbert!"

"Ja?" Gil whispered as he licked the sensitive tip on Matthew's cock.

"G- geben s-sie es mir bitte," Matthew's accent was thick, but Gilbert could at least tell that the Canadian had been speaking German.

"What?"

"Ich sagte, gib es mir!" Matthew whined. Gilbert stared for a second, lost in the extreme sexiness at the sound of Matthew speaking Gilbert's native tongue, before swiftly removing his own pants to reveal his own erection. Matthew gawked at the sheer size for a moment before he was distracted by Gilbert leaning down and rubbing their hips and chests together. Both men groaned as Gil swept up a little bottle from on top of his suit case.

Licking Matthew's neck, Gilbert spread the bit of lubricant on his fingers and then on Matthew before getting himself into position.

"If you need me to stop, just say so" Gil muttered before sliding into Matt. To his surprise, Matthew purred in pleasure at the action.

"You don't understand how badly I've wanted this," Matthew whispered into Gilbert's ear as he wrapped his arms around the albino's neck. Gilbert quirked an eyebrow at Matthew.

"Oh really?"

"What? Ah!" Matthew yelped as Gilbert shifted his legs so he could press deeper into him. He then began to rapidly thrust in and out of the Canadian. "G-Gilbert you're so… eh!"

Gilbert was too lost in the feeling of this moment to notice that he began to repeatedly tap Matthew's soft spot. He continued to lick Matthew's neck and ears while playing with the boy's soft hair. He hadn't thought of it until the curl bounced in front of him, but Gilbert knew that if Matthew was anything like Feliciano then that was something he had to take advantage of. Pressing their foreheads together to look into his little lover's heavy blue eyes, Gilbert reached up and took hold of the boy's stray curl.

"Gilbert! That's too much!" Matthew's eyes were wide as he squirmed under the Prussian's touch.

"Am I hitting you too hard Mattie?" Gilbert asked slowing down his pace, but intensifying his pressure with each thrust and grasp on the curl.

"If you keep it up I'll-" Matthew whimpers.

"The I'll just have to go faster so we can cum together," Gilbert's husky voice brushes Matthew's ear as the albino quickens his pace.

Gilbert purrs in pleasure as Matthew tightens around him. Placing a hand around the base of Matthew's member, Gilbert begins to pump lightly making the boy arch his back into his movements.

"Gilbert please," Matthew mutters as he throws his head back into the pillows. Gilbert laughs lightly as he holds his fingers in a tight ring around the base of Matthew's dick making the boy pop back up, eyes wide with a mix of lust and shock.

"N-no don't," Matthew tries to fumble at Gilbert's hand, but is caught by the albino's empty hand. Prussia pressed Matthew's hands above his head as he leaned down and kept his even pace.

"You'll come when I say you can," Gilbert whispers into the blonde's ear. Matthew whined and squirmed for a bit before Gilbert managed to distract him. Gilbert watched Matthew's red face, his cheeks had long flushed into a nice cherry color, his eyes were watering lightly, and his mouth hung open in swift little pants.

Gilbert shifted his focus onto himself as he increased his pace. Matthew felt good, beyond good, maybe fantastic was a better word. The boy was moist and tight and his head was starting to spin as the warmth drifted into the pit of his stomach.

"Can I- Uh," Gilbert was embarrassed to ask Matthew. Luckily, he didn't have to finish the question as Matthew kissed him lightly.

"Go ahead." The blonde confirmed as Gilbert made a few strong thrusts finally finishing and filling Matthew to the brim.

"Gilbert, will you let me go now?" Matthew was incredibly uncomfortable with Gilbert's hand tight around his throbbing erection. The burning in his abdomen was beginning to make him sick. Gil smiled and pressed their lips together briefly before pulling out of Matthew.

"Gilbert please-" Matthew stops himself when he feels Gilbert's mouth around his tip, "Oh~" Matthew drops his head down as he feels Gilbert slide down his shaft. It didn't take much more to get Matthew to release in Gilbert's mouth who swallowed the liquid with ease.

Flopping onto the bed next to Matthew, Gilbert nuzzled his head into the soft pillows for a moment. It took Matthew a long while before he turned his head to look at his lover.

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich," Matthew whispered. Gilbert smiled and pulled Matthew into his arms so he could entangle their limbs.

"Ich liebe dich auch… By the way I _really_ like it when you speak German to me."

**mein kleiner vogel - my little bird**

**Je vais tuer Francis - I'll kill Francis**

**Nothing, je suis content que vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi - Nothing, I'm glad you're not angry at me**

**Willst du mich? Meine süße kleine hure - Do you want me? My sweet little whore**

**Lutschen - Suck **

**G- geben s-sie es mir bitte - give it to me please**

**Ich sagte, gib es mir – I said, give it to me**

**Ich liebe dich – I love you**

**Sorry if any of this was a little off.**


End file.
